Use of a thermoplastic elastomer composition obtained by dispersing a modified rubber in a polyamide resin as an inner liner of a pneumatic tire is known, and an attempt has been made to further incorporate an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer in order to improve (to reduce) its air permeability (Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, although ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers are excellent in transparency, gas barrier properties, aroma retention, solvent resistance, oil resistance and the like, they have a poor heat drawability compared with polypropylene or polystyrene, making it difficult to use them in deep drawing, which has been problematic. Recently, however, an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer has been developed, which has an improved heat drawability, is suitable for deep drawing, and contains a specific structural unit (Patent Document 2).